Unexpected
by Kisacchi
Summary: "If I win, you have to do as I say for a week." A stupid bet agreed on by a very idiotic blonde leads to some unexpected advances on Aomine's part. AomineXKise. Rating to be advised. Enjoy! Contains BL MalexMale
1. Prologue

Summary: A stupid bet agreed on by a very idiotic blonde leads to some unexpected advances on Aomine's part. AomineXKise. Rating to be advised.

A/N: This story takes place during their Teikou days when Kise and Aomine were friends and practically challenging each other to one-on-ones every chance they got. Well every chance Kise got anyway. It's my first time writing a fanfic in a long, long time so please bear with my amateur writing skills haha. Without further ado, let the BL commence! :3 Reviews are appreciated as it helps and encourages me.

* * *

～Prologue～

It was a blistering hot afternoon at Teikou Middle School. The sounds of bouncing basketballs, shoes squeaking due to friction and the hoarse panting reverberated off the walls of the enclosed basketball court. Teikou had lived up to its reputation with its basketball club, winning several successive championships.

"You all did well today. Dismissed!" announced the coach as everyone assembled around him.

"Thank you very much!"

Basketball practice normally ended around the late afternoon and school in the evening. Most students would try to get home as quickly as possible to relieve their stress and do other things that are seen as a waste of time. However, there were always a few students who stayed back to do what they could not when they did go back. "Everyone loves a challenge", this line stays true to a particular basketball member named Kise Ryouta and his current opponent, Aomine Daiki.

"Aomine-cchi! Let's play basketball!" shouted the blonde, waving his arms enthusiastically as he rushed over to the other man's side.

"Again? You challenged me to a one-on-one just yesterday and the day before yesterday for that matter." replied the dark-skinned teenager as he shot a ball into the air from the half-court. It made a loud thud as it hit the court after entering the hoop perfectly.

"What can I say? Haha, I just feel really excited when I'm up against Aomine-cchi. It's really fun."

"Even though you keep losing?" mocked the taller player.

"Hmph, don't worry. I'll definitely beat you one day!"

"I see. Fine then I'll accept your challenge for today."

"Really? That's great!"

Aomine went to pick up the ball that had rolled over when a brilliant idea struck him. He had lost count of how many times Kise had challenged him to a one-on-one and the end result was always the same. He did not deny that it was actually fun playing against the blonde and how his enthusiasm never failed to amaze him. It was quite cute, he thought, when Kise kept coming back to challenge him even after he kept losing. But now, Aomine wanted to spice things up a little.

"I'll play with you, on one condition."

"Hm? What is it Aomine-cchi?"

"If I win," he started as he passed the ball to Kise, "you have to do as I say for one week."

"Eh?" said the blonde, staring at the other with a bewildered expression as the ball landed nicely in his hands.

"Like I said, you have to do whatever I say for one entire week if I win. What? Don't tell me you're going to back out now?"

"Like hell I will! And if I win you'll have to do as I say right?"

"That's only if you win of course."

Kise swallowed nervously. He knew deep in his heart that the chance of losing was high but pride kept him from showing his fear. Though he certainly knew how he would regret accepting Aomine's condition.

Several basketball shots and curses later…

"Aah! Dammit!" said Kise as he wiped the sweat off with his shirt.

"It's…my win… Kise." said the taller man in ragged breaths, holding his hand out to the blonde below him.

He reached towards the other's gesture hesitantly before pulling himself up off the polished floor of the court. "Aomine-cchi's hand is warm…" thought Kise absent-mindedly. It was frustrating really, though his expression said otherwise; he was grinning like an idiot.

"It's gotten pretty late, let's go home."

"Can't we play one more game?" asked the shorter man, he did not want to accept his loss now, especially when his week in the other's hands was at stake.

"Just admit defeat Kise. Oh and don't forget that you gotta do whatever I ask from tomorrow." he gave the other a smirk before turning to head in the direction of the door where Momoi was standing.

"Ugh…why did I have to accept that bet?" cried Kise inwardly as he watched Aomine leave. "He still looks so cool…"

Admiration, that was it, thought Kise. He admired Aomine's talent in basketball. The way he ran past opponents, the way he smiled after every victory and how he was at his side when it happened and the way his sweat dribbled along his- Kise mentally slapped himself in order to stop his train of thought.

"What am I thinking? I just admire Aomine-cchi that's all! Hahaha…" Kise slumped down against the wall and hid his face between his knees as he felt blood rush to his cheeks, hoping the silence of the empty court would calm him down.

"Dai-chan, exactly what do you plan on making Kise-kun do for you for one whole week?" questioned Momoi, going up in front of her childhood friend with her hands on her hips. She was not going to let him go without an answer.

"It's none of your business. I just wanna have my fun with him that's all."

"Dai-chan!"

Aomine immediately ran past the peach-haired girl, escaping her interrogation, then running ahead.

"See you in school tomorrow Satsuki!"

"Hey Dai-chan you jerk! Wait for me!"

Momoi fumed, chasing after Aomine who was now a blur figure in front of her.

* * *

あとがき

Ahh it's really been a long time since I wrote~

btw this isn't my favourite pair in KuroBasu. But inspiration kinda struck me when I had this idea and it seemed fun to write about so yea...

Feel free to share your ideas and other stuff(grammar problems OTL) and review!

Rating to be advised cause well...I'm still not sure if I should add a sex scene in or not haha...


	2. After School Nap

2nd chapter! Enjoy and please review! Reviews make this writer a very happy person

A/N: Call me Midorima's human self but I too have an interest towards horoscopes. So in curiosity I checked out Aomine's and Kise's for the sake of making this fic a better one. And I finally decided to write a smut scene because of it haha. Kise is a Gemini (not surprising really) so this is what I read:

_The most erogenous zone of a typical Gemini is the mind. Talk excites, while silence turns off the Gemini._

I'm like…so Aomine whispers dirty nothings into Kise's ear…?

Oh I can hardly wait! xD Lol and I'm the writer…but alas I must take this nice and slow. Rushing young love isn't a good thing. Or is it? Haha I'll see where my guts take me.

* * *

Afternoon Naps

Kise was slowly awakened by the loud ringing of his alarm and the morning rays of sun that permeated the room and shone on his face. He had forgotten to close the curtains yesterday as he was too exhausted and practically went into a deep slumber the moment he landed on the bed. The middle-schooler lazily stretched out his arms, turned off the annoying sound from the alarm, wiped the sleep from his eyes and stifled a yawn. "It's going to be quite a day…" thought the blonde memories from the evening before flooded his mind, "Whatever he says huh…".

Being the popular and handsome teenager that he was, Kise never really had to worry about talking orders from other people since most of them catered to his every whim. Not that he took advantage of that, no; he was too much of a good person to do so. Kise just accepted their random acts of kindness, albeit fake, as one of the perks of being good-looking and smart. The blonde sometimes wondered if they truly cared about him at all. With an audible sigh, Kise got out of bed and got ready for school. "Maybe it won't be so bad."

Or so he thought…

"Kise, go and buy lunch. Don't forget the packet drink too."

"Ugh…why do I have to?"

Class had just ended and it was now lunch break. The shorter of the two felt strangely lethargic and tired. He had expected as much from Aomine who often had others get stuff for him since he was too lazy to do so himself. The dark-skinned man was seen as a scary delinquent for some unknown reason and many dared not approach him. It was not surprising that some of the less intelligent bunch of the school population did as he asked because they truly feared his being. Kise mentally laughed at the thought.

So Aomine stood at what? 190 cm? Sure he was dark-skinned and muscular to some extent. But that doesn't mean he was some yakuza lackey. He was, in all actuality, a nice guy at heart. When he wanted to be at least…

"You know perfectly well why you have to so get to it."

"Right…"

Kise quicky got up from his seat, breathing out a resigned sigh and he walked towards the classroom exist along with Aomine before separating ways when they reached the staircase.

"I'll be on the rooftop. Be sure to get there in 10 minutes."

"Eh? Wai- that's mean Aominecchi!", the blonde stuttered as he watched his friend hurry up the stairs with an endearing smirk plastered on his features.

Kise hanged his head in defeat. He could not go against his orders; he had to stay true to his word like a proper man should, no matter how tiresome.

The cafeteria and vending machines were on the first floor of the school, his classroom on the second and the rooftop on the fourth. He would have to rush like the White Rabbit who kept hopping about screaming "I'm late!" or something like that, if he were to meet Aomine's time limit of 10 minutes.

The blonde quickly ran off towards the cafeteria first, maneuvered his way through the crowds to grab a red bean bun and an onigiri and placed his money on the counter, not bothering to retrieve his change even after the canteen lady called for him. Kise next scrambled to the vending machines that were behind the cafeteria and inserted the coins into the slot before he paused before a button of some unknown drink.

"Hehe, Aomine-cchi's gonna have quite a surprise. Well it serves him right!" exclaimed the blonde secretly as he pushed the button for a certain drink packet he knew would tick the taller male off and dashed off towards the roof. He was breathless by the time he reached the 3rd story of the school but persevered on with heavy steps. There wasn't even basketball practice today and Kise was already perspiring as much as he would the first hour of it.

"Ahh, where has my relaxing Thursday gone?" he groaned before opening the door that lead to the rooftop.

"Kise, what took you so long?"

"Ah sorry, sorry, but the line for bread was pretty long you know?" Kise replied, giving the other his famous charming and idiotic smile. The one he often used on his fangirls. It was an easy act to pull of really.

"Yeah, yeah, now wipe that stupid grin off your face and give me my food." ordered the dark-skinned man as he held out his hand for his onigiri, navy orbs looking up at honey-coloured ones.

Kise put his hand into the translucent plastic bag, took out the onigiri and packet drink and passed them to the other who sat on the floor with his back against the concrete wall. He then slumped down next the Aomine, humming a happy tune to himself as he took out his own lunch, carefully watching the navy-haired as he did so.

"What are you staring at?"

"Hm? Nothing~ Just got you a special drink s' all."

Aomine then turned his gaze to read the name of his drink packet. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance, hands struggling not to squeeze the packet of its sugary contents. The idiot bought him vanilla milk tea. Kise knew he hated sweet stuff, save for ice-cream. The blonde then snickered to himself, relishing the reaction the other had to his most disliked drink, but that soon died down as he noticed a gleam in Aomine's eye. He had a bad feeling about this.

"No matter, switch your drink with mine. Else I'll have to force this sweet crap down your throat."

"Ehhh? No can do Aomine-cchi. Besides, I don't really like vanilla."

"That gives me even more of a reason for me to give this to you."

To Kise's shock, Aomine poked a hole with the straw that was attached to the packet, threw the straw away and started gulping some of the sugary concoction.

"Aomin-!"

In the blink of an eye, the blonde was pulled by his collar and felt warm lips placed on his and stared in utter astonishment as the darker-skinned male was now but a centimetre from his face. When the blonde opened his mouth to protest, he realised it was a horrible mistake. Aomine slipped his tongue into the shorter man's moist cavern, transferring the sweetened tea into it.

"Nnngh…"

Kise squirmed at the sensation and felt his face flush. Acrobats were doing silly stunts in his stomach and warmth spread through his body so fast he thought he would have a fever if he did not escape from Aomine's grasp soon. But his body didn't move. The blonde shut his eyes in embarrassment.

He was rendered motionless due to the addicting sweetness and warm pleasure that came from the other's kiss. Even though the saccharine tea, which was being deposited into his mouth, was cold, Kise felt like his body was on fire. As the taller man pulled away for a short breath of air, much to Kise's welcome, the liquid dripped over the shorter man's chin causing the other to chuckle which made the blonde snap back to reality.

He escaped Aomine's hold and jumped back a few metres away from the other, his shaking hand covering his mouth as to make sure that _that_ wouldn't happen anytime soon.

"Hmph, that was revenge Kise."

"W-wh-wh-wh-what kind of payback was that?

"Payback is payback. No matter what form it takes."

"….?"

Kise was speechless. He did not want to question the other man's intentions any further in fear of finding out more. Hm? Fear of what exactly? Fear of finding out such kiss was fine to give out to anyone for him? Fear of knowing his ulterior motives behind that passionate kiss? He did not know. All he knew was that he wanted to clear his mind of such thoughts as quickly as possible. To bury it in some deep corner of his heart as soon as possible. "It's just a game to him s' all." Kise reassured himself, "Just a seven day long game."

Aomine watched Kise blankly as the blonde struggled to sort out his feelings. Seeing that it would be quite some time before that would happen, Aomine spoke to snap Kise out of his daze.

"I'm sleepy, come here Kise." said the navy-haired teenager with a gentler tone as he signalled for him to come closer.

"W-what for?" the blonde said finally, still eyeing the other cautiously.

"Sheesh, just shut up and come here. I won't do anything bad."

Kise unwillingly did as told, crawling over to the other's side, face still red from the previous situation. It wasn't like that was his first kiss. He had a few girlfriends before that had not lasted for more than a month since they always complained, "Kise doesn't really like me. I know. Once someone is close enough to Kise, they'll realise the times you put on a fake smile."

That was the last one he had heard that actually had on impact on the blonde, mainly because he actually said sorry to the girl instead of the usual "ok". That girl's reason was pretty unique and on the mark anyway. Kise snapped back to the current world by Aomine's next order,

"Lend me your lap. I wanna use it as a pillow to nap."

"Hah?" the blonde's jaw dropped at the statement. Before he could retaliate, the taller male dragged out the shorter male's ankles straight, patted his thigh and settled his head upon it. Kise was once again rendered incapable of forming proper speech. It was only after 10 minutes did he resign to his friend's stubbornness and let him rest on his lap without a fight.

"Your thigh is pretty hard."

"Well I am male you know, Aomine-cchi. If you wanted softer thighs you should have asked Momo-chi."

"That woman would probably lecture me about skipping lessons again and about other things."

"I am capable of chatter too you know."

"But you won't do it. I'm pretty sure you know what I can do to shut you up."

"Uh…"

Kise felt his face flush at the comment as he remembered what had occurred earlier. It happened all too fast. The kiss and how they made up. Consternation filled the blonde as he mused, "Why didn't I fight back with more force?" He looked down to find a peacefully sleeping Aomine. "Well this is a first."

The blonde gazed at the other's sleeping form with genuine interest as he studied his physical features. The rise and fall of his chest as he breathed and his tamed expression took Kise's breath away. "What part of him looks like a gangster anyway?" he muttered softly.

The navy-haired man had broad shoulders, muscular body, a nice back to boot and he wasn't particularly ugly, no, he was actually quite good-looking. Not as good-looking as he was though. Lunch was ignored and replaced by the appreciation of the seemingly aesthetic beauty that was Aomine. Kise's mind started to wander off in the distance as the sound of sleep lured him into a taking a nap as well, not minding what he had been thinking as he took it as another form of his admiration.

The duo was only awakened a few hours later, by which time the sun had tinted the sky in an orange colour, by an angry Momoi, who reprimanded them for skipping classes and how they could have caught a cold if they had slept any longer in the open.

Aomine, Momoi and Kise went home together, making their normal friendly chatter and of basketball practice the next day before they had to go separate ways.

* * *

"Dai-chan, please don't tease Ki-chan so much." said Momoi as they walked towards their homes side by side.

"What makes you say I teased him earlier?"

"Idiot~ I've known you long enough. And the last time you had that kind of smile of your face was when you placed that disgusting frog on my head and laughed the entire time I was freaking out!"

"Hahaha! You know me well Satsuki."

"Of course I do. Now take my advice. Ki-chan may not look like it but he is the type to cry easily."

"I know."

"Then why are you-"

"Because I want him to." The navy-haired man stated, as if that explained his actions towards Kise earlier and for the rest of the six days that were left. "I want to know what he is really thinking and not faking with that stupid grin of his. It pisses me off sometimes."

"Oh Dai-chan…" sighed his childhood friend whom he ignored with a shrug. She knew that this game would not end up simply with Aomine's and Kise's friendship becoming stronger or even staying the same. No, it would end up as friends with something more, much more. Momoi had wanted to point out the reason he felt pissed off was because his jealousy, since those fake smiles were normally aimed at girls. But Aomine would figure it out sooner or later.

* * *

This chapter was longer than expected. Now I know why some of my favourite stories take months to update.

_What is to come in later chapters:_  
_A certain comedy scene that is extracted from the manga and the smut scene too._

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, oh and their small kissing scene too. x3 My friends thought the first part was funny when Kise was thinking that the chance of losing was high. When the fact was it would be 100% his loss. Well they are in their early months of their 3rd year in this fic. Kise was more...innocent? And Aomine obviously a nicer person. If not I would be adding more vulgar words to his speech already.

Ideas and comments are welcome. So please please review! Every small review counts and I will reply if necessary.

Next chapter will have interaction with the other members of the Generation of Miracles and awkward fluff I think.


	3. BBall Practice

A/N: I am so sorry for the very slow update! Exams and school kept me from doing much…

National exams are coming up so I probably wont update until November. I still hope you guys will stay with me till the end of this story ^_^ Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews! I read them every day for motivation and they really make my day. Without further ado~ Chapter 3

* * *

Basketball Practice

"Uwahh!"

Kise found himself waking up in a very awkward situation. He quickly reached out his hand to switch off his alarm clock. Beads perspiration formed on his forehead and his breathing was heavy from being shocked awake by his dream, which was uncomfortable in more ways than one. He quickly took calm, deep breaths and then stared down at his blanket that was covering the ugly truth. Reluctantly, the blonde lifted up the sheet slowly to take a peek at his little problem.

"This can't be happening…"

'Tomato red', that was the right word to describe Kise's face at that moment.

Dreams are often said to show the innermost desires for many. This was true for a certain blonde who was rather distressed by such a _dream_.

_Their uniforms were unbuttoned and their bodies were sliding against each other in a teasingly languid motion as the taller teen had proceeded to bite down on the blonde's ear, neck and nipple. "Kise…"_

"_Ahh…Aominechi- ungh…no more!"_

"_Heh, stop lying to yourself already."_

"_Ah!"_

_Kise writhed restlessly due to the dark-skinned man's intolerably skilled ministrations. _

It was only when the other had pulled down his zipper was the blonde startled awake. The alarm rang a few miliseconds after.

Kise slapped himself with both palms simultaneously, shook his head and breathed out a heavy breath before burying his head in the soft comfort that was his pillow.

"It must be the heat…" thought Kise as he tried to shake off the images of him and Aomine. Well, mainly the images of Aomine.

Thinking that lounging in bed wasn't going to help him much, Kise marched out of his room to perform his regular morning activities and then travel to school.

"All I have to do I avoid Aominecchi for today."

However, most things in life are more easier said than done.

Kise trudged wearily towards the school's basketball court for afternoon practice. He had managed to escape from Aomine's view since morning. When the taller teen came to get him during lunch, Kise had run to the toilet for refuge and when Aomine went to find him again after last period, Kise quickly dashed off to Midorima's class, seeking the bespectacled man's comfort.

"Yo~" said the blonde as he opened the door to the indoor baskeball court.

"Yo Ki-chan!" greeted Momoi, quickly rushing over to the blonde.

"Ah Momo-cchi? What is it?"

"Have you seen Dai-chan? He isn't here as yet and practice is starting soon."

"I guess he'll be late."  
"You're probably right…" sighed Momoi, turning away to prepare to take notes of everyone's performance.

"_How lucky…Aominecchi isn't here yet…" _thought Kise, placing a hand over his chest as he breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Everyone get ready! We'll be having shooting practice now!" bellowed Teikou's coach.

"Yes sir!"

/

"Kise! Your shots are too sloppy!" scolded Midorima, pushing up his glasses in annoyance.

"Sorry Midorimacchi! I didn't get enough sleep last night haha…"

"Kise-chin~ Let me shoot this time ok?"

"Ryouta, enough. Go sit on the bench and rest." interrupted Akashi. He had noticed Kise's poor performance since practice had started and thought that letting him rest would be a good idea. After all, he didn't want anything to hinder the team's progress.

"I understand…" said the blonde as he passed the ball over before walking to sit on the bench.

"Really, what is wrong with him today?"

"Shintarou, did anything happen to Ryouta today?"  
"Ahh, it seems he's been avoiding Aomine since morning."

"Daiki? He isn't here today isn't he…"

As if on cue, the door opened suddenly to reveal the male himself and his partner beside him.

"Yo, sorry we're late. Tetsu had to help me finish my assignment." greeted the tanned skinned male, gesturing a casual wave.

"Good afternoon Akashi-kun."

Kise felt a slight pang in his heart at the sight of Aomine and Kuroko together. This had been going on for a few weeks already and the blonde had continuously denied his jealousy. Kise respected the both of them. There was no reason to feel jealous of their being together. Jealousy arises when one feels his monopolisation of another is threatened. The blonde turned his head away from the scene, hoping the pain in his chest would go away. "Aominecchi can never be mine anyway…"

"You can get ready to join the others. Daiki, a word." said the red-headed captain. Aomine and Akashi then made their way outside the building for their "confidential" talk.

"I wonder what Akashi intends to speak about with Aomine." questioned Midorima, eyeing the duo that had just left the court.

"Who knows~ maybe he's getting him to buy some snacks from the convenience store?

"Is food the only thing you think about Murasakibara?!"

"Hey, is something wrong with Kise-kun today? He's sitting on the bench over there looking pretty gloomy." asked Kuroko, glancing over his shoulder to find a dazed blonde.

"That idiot made a ridiculous bet with Aomine and lost. I've told him plenty to think before acting… Anyways he's avoiding him now."

"Kise-chin's got it bad now huh~"

"It seems so. His feelings for Aomine-kun must have escalated."

"Un un."

"Wait a moment. What the hell are you guys blabbering about?"

"Ehhhh~? Mido-chin doesn't know?"

"Know what?" replied Midorima, raising an eyebrow.

"Kise-kun likes Aomine-kun." said the smaller of the two in a hushed whisper.

"HAH?!-" exclaimed Midorima, his voice heightened in utter shock.

Murasakibara and Kuroko quickly put a hand over the bespectacled man's mouth as both of them simultaneously told him to "Shhh".

"I guess this is to be expected. Midorima-kun is kind of clueless when it comes to these kinds of things."

"You two…is what you say true?"

Before Kuroko could answer, they were reprimanded by the coach and quickly went back to practise. Midorima would have to get the truth from the horse's mouth directly. Such relationships between men were unheard of in the life of the Midorima family and he didn't want any part of itAs the boys practice was continuing, on the other side of the court stood a very anxious Momoi. Sure enough the pink-haired girl was getting some awkward stares as she talked to the wall in front of her. She had been rehearsing the lines several times already. All she needed was the courage.

_"You can do this. You can do this."_ She repeated to herself, slapping her face lightly with both palms. "Off I go."

Kise had returned from the bathroom refreshed and ready to get back when he saw Momoi walking stiffly towards Kuroko.

"Te-Tetsu-kun!"

"Yes?" replied the 6th man, holding the ball down as he was the next to shoot.

"Can you do me a favour…?"

_This is it Satsuki! Just say it!_

"T-This Sunday! Would you go out with me?"

"Ahh, sure."

"Kyaaaa! Thank you Tetsu-kun! I'm so happy! Ah tell Akashi-kun I'll be leaving early neh?"

He said yes! He really said yes!

Kise's head turned at the result of their conversation. Momoi had rejected him before so it was surprising to see how genuinely she asked Kuroko of all people out on a date. Well it was not actually something to be stunned about either considering the purpose of his confession. Kise was getting sick of the popularity he had gained after appearing in a well-known magazine. He had entreated Momoi to be his pretend girlfriend but he was refused flatly. She told him she had someone else on her mind. The blonde would have never expected it to be Kurokocchi. The situation with Haizaki did make it better though. Kise was actually thankful to him for "stealing" his girlfriends.

Kise got back to basketball practice but felt a strange stare that came from Midorima at times while Kuroko and Murasakibara were as per normal. The session continued on for another hour or so before ending. Akashi and Aomine were missing the entire time.

"Kise."

"Hm? What is it Midorimacchi?" said the blonde as he put on his uniform before placing his shoes in the locker.

"It's nothing. Nevermind. Good work today. Bye." Midorima replied, shut his locker, and made his way out.

"Ohh…" Kise watched the back of Midorima as he left, puzzled.

The locker room then became quiet. Kise was the last one left since he had to pick up the balls. It had become a rule in Teikou's basketball club- first years or members who seemed like they did not do much work had to pick up balls after practice.

The blonde quickly went off too. As he opened the door, he was greeted by a tall and tan figure and his heart quickly sank. Beads of cold sweat started to form. _Ahhh and I managed to avoid him so far…_

"Yo Kise~ you're walking home with me today. No running away this time or I'll hit you." threatened the ace as he dragged a very sorry Kise with him.

* * *

"So why have you been avoiding me all day?" asked Aomine, voice heavy with annoyance.

"Ehh what makes you say I've been avoiding you?" replied the bonde, almost stuttering mid-sentence.

"Well I couldn't find you in school today-"

"I was busy."

"And you're keeping a distance of 2 metres away from me now."

"I-I just want to go home faster. Ahaha there's this new show that's playing and it's going to air soon!" lied Kise, giving the power forward his model smile as he turned to meet the other's piercing gaze.

"Ah whatever."

The walk home was filled with nothing but the sound of their school shoes hitting the pavement every step and the sound of children's' laughter in the far distance. The radiant sunset had tinted the sky in a subtle orange.

Needless to say it was very awkward. Aomine had found it very strange. Normally the blonde would have a hundred things to talk about; his modelling job making up for most of the topics. Kisenwas awfully reticent compared to his usual bubbly self.

"Geez what's up with him? I haven't seen him this mute since…" thought Aomine before remembering something he had long forgotten.

It was the year Kise had transferred into Teikou. There was plenty of buzz surrounding the blonde with his good looks. Most of the girls in school were excited to take a peek at Kise. He seemed to have gained a bit of popularity. All this didn't matter to Aomine though. He was too preoccupied with basketball to think of anything else.

One day, as Aomine was about to take his afternoon nap on the roof, he spotted the blonde sound asleep who was curled up like a cat.

"So this is the famous Kise Ryouta." said Aomine softly as he squatted next to Kise to look at him.

"He's got a pretty face for a guy." thought the power forward. That was when he found his face turn red at the unconscious comment he made. He nearly jumped when the blonde twisted in his sleep.

"How defenseless…"

That was it. Aomine knew something was wrong- either with him or with Kise. It wasn't right. It would have been if the blonde had big boobs and a vagina to match but no.

Aomine had to admit it. For some reason, the power forward had a crush on him.

He got Kise's attention of a few days later by throwing a basketball at him, saying it was an accident. The tips from the book Aomine stole from Satsuki on how to get one's attention actually worked.

"Wow, so making an "accident" was a good idea after all." thought Aomine as he returned to the court. He had not expected to see Kise enter the court soon after as he finished with his practice. The blonde had a sparkle in his eye for some reason as he exclaimed, "Please let me join the basketball club!"

"I feel like an idiot now…" muttered Aomine as he broke away from his reminiscence. After Kise had joined the club, the first person he clung to was Aomine. He even called him an annoying nickname. Apparently he adds –cchi to the end of a person's name if he respects them. Kise was like a loyal dog following after him. But Aomine didn't hate it. It became annoying at times yes but the blonde's intentions were always pure. He even made a rival of Kise since he always wanted to have 1-on-1s with him.

The Kise that was walking in front of him now was not the one he knew.

As Aomine was about to speak, he realised something on Kise's shoulder. It was a worm.

"Oi Kise. There's a worm on your shoulder."

"Hah? Nice try Aominecchi but I won't fall for it after you tricked me the last time duri-" the blonde stopped as he turned his head to face Aomine, quickly noticing the worm that was crawling up his collar.

"GYAAAAAAAA-!"

"Oi! Ki-" was all Aomine could say before he was practically tackled to the ground, and then hugged tightly by a trembling Kise.

"A-a-a-Aominecchi g-get it off!"

Aomine could not help but snicker at the blonde's freaked out reaction. "He's really scared of these things huh…" thought the tanned skinned man as he looked down at Kise whose face was buried in his shirt. Aomine flicked the invertebrate off, watching it land safely to a nearby bush.

"It-It is off already?" stuttered Kise, his arms tightening around the power forward's neck.

"Yeah, yeah it's off already. You can let go now."

"Un…" Kise slowly looked up. His face a few inches away from the other's. Honey-brown orbs stared into navy blue ones for what seemed like an eternity. Kise blushed visibly when he realised the scene he had made and quickly released his hold on Aomine. The blonde panicked. Instincts told him to just run for it.

"I'm sorry! See you later Aominecchi!" Kise blurted as he stood and dashed off. Before Aomine could respond, Kise was gone and could only stare speechlessly at where Kise had just been, only seconds ago.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! This one really took some time since I had to involve almost all the GoM in And what was Akashi discussing with Aomine you ask? Well I'll show that in the next chapter buahahaha~ xP

Yay for AoKise fluff! And about what I said about AoKise not being my OTP? I take it back. They are so good together to fill my guilty pleasure. I don't mind the other pairings though. I recently found out about the KuroBasu prompts on Tumblr and it gave me a hell of lot of ideas =p= like Kise in a sailor uniform ohoho.

I made a Kise RP acc on Twitter to help me write because Kise isn't a simple walk in the park... Feel free to interact with him(me) xD kaijo_ace

Anyways thank you for reading! Do drop a review if possible. I love you guys~ :D


	4. Coincidence

**A/N**: -goes on knees and bends forward- I have returned from the land of the dead- No don't take me seriously lol. I have returned from my break in the countryside, meaning no technology save for my phone which does not have connection... was busy during Christmas season as well. But I'm back with a new chapter! Enjoy~

* * *

The time was past 2 p.m. in the afternoon. Aomine groaned as beams of sunlight permeated through the blinds and shone on his face. It was a Saturday so he spent the previous night playing video games till late. He stopped playing earlier than usual that night because he could not overcome his high score. The tanned skin man let out a big yawn, stretched himself and sat up on the bed drowsily.

Inadvertently, his thoughts drifted off to the events of yesterday. Kise was acting strange, no, the blonde had always been strange but something was just off about the boy. It was especially weird how Kise looked up at the taller male before scurrying off.

"His face was red… Maybe he had a fever?" wondered the ace, trying to remember in full detail what Kise's expression looked like. Aomine quickly dismissed his thoughts and got washed-up. He would rather get the answers first hand from the guy himself. His little talk with Akashi didn't make the situation look better either.

When he got down to the kitchen, he was greeted by a note on the fridge that read, "Daiki, I had to leave for work early today. Please settle your own lunch – Mom" Aomine let out a curse as he opened the cupboards to find that there was no instant food. He quickly phoned Satsuki but the answer came in a short text saying, "Sorry Dai-chan! I'm out choosing a dress for my date tomorrow with Tetsu."

The tan-skinned male was relatively pissed off but thought that he might as well play a little while basketball while he's out getting lunch.

/

Kise stared absent-mindedly out the window as several camera shots went off. The blonde was advertising a new brand of casual wear for some fashion company in which his manager volunteered him for the job.

Stifling a yawn, Kise asked for a toilet break. He needed to get refreshed. Needless to say he did not get much sleep. Anyone would feel drowsy with only 4 hours of sleep and especially if said person was out jogging till late.

He needed to concentrate, needed to clear his mind and most importantly, needed to get back to his usual self. He can't have Aomine thinking that he doesn't want to be near the blonde any longer because something was wrong with Kise. To Kise, Aomine was irreplaceable. The only reason he started basketball was because of the ace. It was he that lit that fire in Kise again. Thought recently, Kise realised Aomine had lit another kind of fire in him.

"Ahhh that idiot Aominechi!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Kise scooped a pocket of water, splashed it onto his face and rushed back to the shoot.

"I'm going to give it my all today!"

/

"Oh~ Mai-chan's in this." said Aomine, picking up the magazine from the bookstand in the convenience store.

"Clear alabaster skin, straight nose and a big package. Mai-chan is really the best." He overrated, smiling to himself. The ace flipped through a few more pages before putting it back onto the shelf before a caught a glimpse a blonde hair out of the corner of his eye. Seeing that it was a familiar shade of yellow, he followed behind, only to have his assumptions proven right when said blonde let out his usual cherry voice.

"Alrighty, thanks!"

Kise was wearing a pair of wide-framed sunglasses that made him look a bit like a creepy stalker. Snickering to himself, Aomine quickly went to the cashier for his purchase and quietly scampered over to Kise as he left the store, careful not to drop his basketball along the way.

"That bastard isn't getting away from me today. Well this should teach him a lesson." He said felicitously, ball in hand and ready to aim for a certain blonde's head. When he made sure the coast was clear, he released his grip on the ball and threw it at a figure in front of him.

A stranger's call of "Watch out!" did not go unheard by Kise as he turned, only to find an orange basketball coming directly towards him. The colour drained from his face but blonde did not have the time to react as he fell back onto the pavement when the ball collided with his forehead.

"Ah sorry sorry. My hand slipped." apologised Aomine nonchalantly.

"Ow-ow…That hurt sheesh… Watch where…you-" Kise replied, propping himself up on his elbows before he recognised who the culprit was.

"Aominecchi! You should watch where you aim. This face is priceless you know?" he scolded. His team mates often thought of him for being narcissistic because of such comments but the truth is the truth.

"Shut up it's just your forehead. How bad can it be?"

"How bad you say-"

Kise was cut off when Aomine bent over to check the blonde's bruise. He felt a warm hand touch his forehead ever so slightly and could not help but look up to see the ace's face. He looked down after a few seconds in embarrassment. Maybe his fever came back.

"Ah it's just a little bruise. C'mon and get up, let's have a 1-on-1."

"And why do I have to-"

"You'll do whatever I say for one week, remember?" came the triumphant reply. Kise nodded in resignation. He really didn't want to be near Aomine but given the current situation, he had no choice.

/

The sound of shoes running against asphalt and of a bouncing basketball on concrete filled the court. The pairs' panting became heavier with each round that passed. Before they knew it, the sun was setting. However Kise was too pumped up to stop now.

"Aominecchi one more round!" pestered the blonde, pulling on the ace's shirt when Aomine retired to the bench.

"Don't push yourself man. Just accept your loss."

"…" Kise gave the ace a pout but realised he was pretty exhausted as well and plopped himself down on the bench beside Aomine.

"You're getting better. Hahaha, it's really been a while since I sweat this much."

Aomine's laughter rang on Kise's ears like a song. A sweet melodious tune that Kise knew was only his imagination.

"I'll beat you someday Aominecchi."

"Hmph, I'll see about that."

"_Finally a normal conversation"_ thought the ace as he took a glance at the blonde. Kise seemed like his usual self too. Aomine didn't understand why Akashi had warned him not to patronize the blonde. If anyone is patronizing it's Akashi himself.

"_Don't be an obstacle for Ryouta. At least think about him if you must. I won't let anyone hinder the team's progress and that goes for you too, Daiki." were Akashi's exact words.  
_

"Think about him huh…"

"Neh Aominecchi, look here!" called the blonde with a magazine in hand.

"Hah? What is it Kise?" turning away from his thoughts to see what Kise had in store. Somehow he knew what was coming.

"The agency gave me a free copy of the magazine I'm in!"

"Who gives a fuck?!"

"Don't me so mean Aominecchi."

"I'm not mean, you're just being irritating."

"See, you're being mean again."

Aomine's eyebrow twitched in anger. This was the part of the blonde he didn't like the most. He took in a deep breath and gulped down his water before he pointlessly argued with him any further.

Kise was sure he'd accept the magazine; no one has really turned him down before in the first place.

"I don't see the point in you giving me a picture book when I can have the real thing whenever I want."

The blonde was rendered speechless by his reply. Time stopped for a second and he knew why.

"Aominecchi is horrible…" he mumbled to himself as he stared at the grey pavement. It was the only way to hide his flushed face.

The clouds were slowly turning dark and faint sounds on thunder could be heard. Kise then sat up. He couldn't run away from the truth any longer.

"I like Aominecchi." He admitted eyed closed shut as if bracing himself from some kind of impact.

"What was that?" said Aomine, looking truly puzzled.

"H-he didn't hear me?! Ah maybe I was too soft b-but-" panicked the blonde as he tried to get his heart beating at a normal pace. Once more he breathed in and out.

"I-"

This time he was stopped mid-sentence by a pelt of rain that fell on his face, followed by a few more before the rain came down hard on the area around them.

"Crap, what a downpour. Looks like it's time to go, See you later then!" waved the ace, dashing off to take shelter.

Kise stood there for a while before running off to take shelter in the other direction as well.

"Maybe it was better that he didn't hear me."

* * *

**End**

Get ready for a kiss scene in the next chapter! Oh and the appearance of Kuroko and Momoi :D


End file.
